Whatever it takes
by tittybonger
Summary: My first rookie blue fan fiction just some thoughts and changes i would have made to the season finale


**This is a one shot that I decided to write because I wasn't really happy with the rookie blue season finale and either were some others. Not saying I can do better than the writers but here's some of the things I would have liked to see happen. The story starts from the grenade scene.**

Andy McNally stood there rooted to the spot. This day just couldn't get any worse could it? This morning she had to suffer the humiliation of being turned down by her ex Luke for this special task force he was heading up. She had too much baggage it would seem. She had no one else to blame only herself. She had become ''that girl''. The one she had promised she would never become, the girl who let her personal life get in the way of her job. Andy loved being a cop and for the longest time it had been the most important thing in her life til Sam. Bloody Sam Swarek she thought it's not just my fault it's his fault too. She had invested so much of her time in him at the expense of her job and for what. For what? God Andy was pissed; if he was here right now the things she would say to him he would so get a piece of her mind right now. Oh God Sam please come she thought her heart divided because on one hand she was mad at him but on the other hand if she was about to be blown to kingdom come then she needed to see his face just one more time she needed to say goodbye. She needed to; oh hell Andy thought I don't know what I need any more.

Sam at that moment could hear Dov calling out over the radio that he was in pursuit of John Grey the kidnapper and that officer McNally required immediate assistance. He knew from the edge in Dovs voice something was seriously wrong. His blood ran cold as it always did when he sensed Andy was in trouble. It was part of the reason he had pulled back from her after Jerry had died he was afraid that one day he would lose her for good and he couldn't bear that, he also hadn't ever wanted her to go through what Tracey had gone through when she had lost Jerry. Sam couldn't bear the thought of Andy ever being devastated like that. It had been for the best or so he had thought. The truth was though Sam missed Andy every single minute of every single day. Sure he saw her at work every day but they barely communicated except for the job. He missed her laugh, her smile. He missed talking to her holding her, making love to her. In that moment Sam realised he had been a fool and he needed to find Andy. He needed to tell her how he really felt. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

When Nick and Sam got to Andy she was mumbling something incoherently. Sam after asking Nick what kind of grenade they were dealing with asked nick to get the abducted girl out of the building. He looked at Andy he could tell she was terrified but she was trying not to show it. She was still mumbling and Sam couldn't quite make out what she was saying. 'Andy he said softly but she still kept mumbling. 'McNally Sam said. 'What? Andy replied a little too sharply she knew that but she was the one holding a frigging grenade she reckoned he could just deal with a little attitude right now? 'How many bones are in the human body Sam? 'What? Sam asked confused. 'Do you know or not Sam Andy asked. Sam knew she was losing it a little now but thought it best to humour her. It's funny the things that come to your mind when you're in the midst of a trauma and luckily enough he knew this one. '206 he replied. ''206 really? asked Andy I would have said 150 but then I never really thought of it before. 'Andy Sam stepped towards her asking 'First time holding a grenade'? 'No Sam Andy replied sarcastically I hold one every night before I go to sleep just for the heck of it, of course it's my first time holding a grenade '. 'Sorry she said quickly seeing his face it's just all a bit overwhelming right now ya know. 'Plus it's never really been on my list of things to do before I die'. She laughed a little hysterically at this saying it's funny I woke up this morning fully intent on getting on that task force and now for the life of me I can't think why. 'Now she continued I just want to see my dad and tell him I love him, talk to my mum and ask her all the things I've wanted to since I was 14. Andy looked at Sam then saying softly 'and you I want to ask you why you gave up on me, why you gave up on us'? 'You were supposed to fight for us Sam remember?, 'you won't get rid of me without a fight she said mimicking his words from a few months ago. 'Wow she said with tears in her ears you really fought for us didn't you Sam?

Sam looked down at the ground he felt ashamed he had broken that promise to her. He knew she had abandonment issues and yet what had he done? He had walked away when the going had got tough when it had all started to hurt too much. Sam had never dealt with emotions he was always there for people a shoulder to lean on but he had never once told anyone he had loved them. He had never once told Andy he had loved her. She had been nothing but open with him and he had thrown it back in her face. 'Andy he began. 'You know what Sam Andy interrupted you should just go you really don't need to be here I've got this ok? 'No Sam insisted I'm not going anyway, not this time McNally. I left you once before and there is no way I'm doing that again. 'You hear me Andy I'm here, six weeks too late maybe but I'm here, and I'm an idiot I get that. 'There is so much I should have said to you so much I should have told you but I just didn't know how. ''Sam Andy asked confused what are you talking about? What are you saying? 'I'm saying Andy McNally that you drive me crazy sometimes, you don't own a car for a start. 'I mean who doesn't own a car?, let me finish he said seeing Andy about to jump in. You want us to do yoga together. I don't do bendy positions well not outside the bedroom anyway he said cheekily. Andy smiled at this and the memory of the holey moley incident sprang to mind. That had been a good day. And finally Sam continued interrupting her thoughts finally you have been in my thoughts constantly for three years now ever since you knocked me down in that alley and tried to kiss me. 'McNally Sam whispered what I'm tying to say is I love you, I love you Andy I always have and I always will. '

Andy couldn't believe her ears she had waited almost an entire year for him to say those words and now when he did he chose the moment when she was holding a bomb. 'Sam Andy said shaking her head tears in her eyes I'm holding a bomb'. Sam placed both hands over hers looked her straight in the eyes and said so am I. 'Are you crazy asked Andy, Sam you are not thinking clearly. 'Yes I am McNally Sam replied for the first time in a long time I'm finally thinking clearly. They just stared at each other both with so much more to say but unsure if they would have the time to say it. The moment was broken by the arrival of the ETF guy. Andy asked Sam to step back and give her some space while the ETF did his job. She was terrified at this point but the guy was very calming and clearly good at his job because he had the grenade released from her hand in no time. Sam didn't know who let out the sigh of relief him or Andy he was just glad she was okay and alive. He went to hold her but she put her hand out to stop him 'don't Sam she said, time and space remember? Sam nodded he knew there was no point in pushing her. He would talk to her later at the station.

Two hours later after Andy had been debriefed and had given her account of the day she went to the locker room to get her stuff. She was exhausted and just wanted to go home and have a warm bath. Sam found her at her locker. 'How are you doing McNally'? I'm okay Sam there's no need to worry Andy said.'Sam laughed saying except you know I will right? Andy smiled a little. 'So Sam continued crazy day eh? 'Yep Andy replied that's one way of describing it. 'Andy Sam said about what I said? '. 'Sam its fine it was a tense day things were said that you probably didn't mean. 'I meant them Sam said there really are 206 bones in the body I saw it on grey's anatomy he joked. 'Andy had had enough she slammed her locker door and stormed off. 'Sam ran after her saying McNally I'm kidding I'm just kidding. 'Whatever Sam Andy replied I don't want to hear it. 'Andy, Andy Sam said grabbing her arm and pulling her to a halt I'm an idiot that we have already determined but I meant it I love you and I want to make this work. Andy shook her head and said 'it too late Sam it's all a little too late. 'No Sam cried out its not. Andy it's not too late please give us a chance. 'I did Sam Andy cried it was you who walked away not me'. Agreed, agreed Sam accepted but I promise you I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you to make this work. 'Please Andy Sam implored looking at her with his big brown eyes please give us a chance. 'I don't know Sam Andy replied I want to I really do but I'm afraid. 'Me too Andy Sam replied in fact I'm terrified '.'I Sam Swarek who is not afraid of anything is terrified of loving you but I'm willing to risk it all just please don't say no. 'Andy looked at Sam she still loved him always would but she needed to be sure. What if he left her again when the going got tough. 'Just give me some time Sam Andy finally replied just give me some time. 'Ok Sam nodded it wasn't the reply he had hoped for but it wasn't no. It was a start. 'Call me later? He asked. 'Yeah later Andy nodded and as she watched him walk away she had to stop herself from calling out and begging him to stop but she forced herself not to.

A few hours later in her apartment Andy heard a knock on her door. Her first thought was Sam so when she opened it to find Luke Callaghan's face staring back at her the shock must have registered on her face. 'Sorry to disappoint you but it's only me Luke said. 'Sorry Andy said I thought you were. Sam interrupted Luke you thought I was Sam. It still hurt Luke that he had lost Andy to Sam and Swarek like himself hadn't even appreciated what he had had. Andy deserved better but it wasn't his place to say it. Andy was a good cop and she had more than proved that today. He had probably been a little too harsh on her this morning which was why he had come to put things right. 'I was wrong to dismiss you this morning Andy he said, whatever our differences or our history you're a good cop and you've more than proved that today which is why I don't think anyone is going to disagree with my decision. 'Luke I'm confused what decision? asked Andy. 'The place on the taskforce is yours if you still want it.' Andy couldn't believe this was happening she would have killed for the job this morning but now well now with everything Sam had said to her she wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. 'Andy Luke said interrupting her thoughts I need your answer in the next five minutes cos we need to leave in the next hour. 'That soon whispered Andy. 'Yes Luke replied that soon I need to know if you meant what you said this morning Andy I need to know if you're up to this. 'In that moment Andy knew she was and knew if she didn't do this she would never truly know who she was or what she was capable off. She had to take this opportunity and she had to trust Sam meant what he said and if he truly loved her he would wait for her. ''I'm in she said what do I need to do?

One hour later Andy sat in the car with Luke they were going to pick up her partner. Luke had arranged for her mum and her Dad to be notified. She knew her dad would get it she wasn't sure of her mum's reaction she just hoped she would be there when she returned. Luke hadn't mentioned Sam his name sort of just hung in the air between them. Luke was informing her that she would have no contact with anyone and would have no wires either. Andy was apprehensive but excited she could do this she knew that she just hoped who ever her partner was that they would get along that they would work well together. Luke pulled up and she knew she was about to meet the person she was going to spend at least the next six months of her life with. She was nervous when Luke rolled down the window to ask the man if he was ready. On seeing who it was Andy was confused but happy. 'It's you she said smiling what are you doing? 'It's me replied Sam throwing his stuff into the back of the car and I'm doing whatever it takes '.


End file.
